


First Time

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn falls into a bad habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

It had been a stressful day the first time it happened.

The DJD had tracked a member of The List to some backwater space station near an asteroid belt. The organics had quickly scurried out of their way, shutting themselves off when they saw the badges proudly displayed on their plating.

Tarn had smiled behind his mask when their prey had nowhere to turn for help. Not that an organic would have been much help to the traitor, but Tarn was just as glad as that meant they didn’t have to clean any organic goo from the bottom of their pedes. A mess like that took forever to clean from transformation seams.

He had stopped smiling when their prey landed a lucky shot on Kaon with one of the missiles from his shoulder-cannons. The blue bot had crumpled to the floor, more than half of his helm missing from the explosion.

Tarn would have growled in frustration if he didn’t have an immediate outlet for his irritation.

It would take forever to comb through the applications to find a new Kaon for the DJD. Not to mention the formal letter he would have to write to the mech’s amica endura to inform them of their friend’s offlining.

Tarn sighed, crushing the remains on the traitor’s spark chamber under his heel. Behind him, Vos and Helex gathered the remains of Kaon up to be shipped out for recycling. No need to leave a loyal member of the Decepticons to rust on the floor of some random space station.

At least this member offlined in a battle instead of an energon mishap. That had been such a mess.

He kicked the remains of a spinal strut. Traitors would get no such burial rights as far as he was concerned.

His T-Cog itched.

The walk back to the Peaceful Tyranny was quiet except for the sounds of Tarn constantly transforming. Vos had given him a quick glance, hook-hands tapping against the remains of Kaon’s helm.

Tarn ignored him, instead focusing on the burn of his T-Cog as he continued to transform. That itch was gone, instead replaced with the euphoric burn of energon lines and primed sensor nodes.

_TK-TK-TK-TK_

He lurched in his steps clutching at his side when his T-Cog ground to a halt. He felt the sour taste of energon bubble in the back of his intake tube, but he reflexively swallowed it down.

That was not a good sound.


End file.
